Amore Mio
by DarkLuv0922
Summary: Lovino is the new kid in high school and all he knows in the school is his brother Feliciano and his boyfriend Ludwig. Kinda sucky right? can't Lovino make one good decent friend soon? Maybe Lovino can make a new friend today. Wait who is that white haired guy? Why is he talking to me? Why is my face so red...? so ANNOYING. Lulz I'm still developing the story
1. Idiota

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or anything that is hetalia! Enjoy! Leave a comment if you like

Amore Mio

**Chapter 1: Idiota...**

Ciao, my name is Lovino and today I have officially moved into a new area and to a new school. Just perfect. I will be marked as the new kid until another shows up. I can see it now, students staring and whispering to each other in secret about me, maybe even a chuckle or two exchanged. And all this attention I do not want will all be on me, well shit. Its bad enough I have to catch up on whatever shit that's going on in class. Well at least I can look off of Feliciano's notes whenever I'm not in the mood to listen. I know he gets his notes from his stupid potato boyfriend Ludwig who is thankfully smart. Oh, in case you haven't figured it out by now, my little twin brother goes to this school too as well as his boyfriend Ludwig who he has been non-stop talking about since the day he met him many months ago. So annoying, but at least there is two people I know in this school and who I will be able to sit at lunch with. I wont be alone on my first day.

First day begins and I gripped onto my backpack strap tightly staring, almost glaring, at the front of the school. "Here I go."

I walked towards the front steps of the school when suddenly someone sprinting, not paying attention, ran right into me and sent us both falling to the ground. The other person groaned and I sat up slowly, rubbing my arm, and glared at the other person. "What the fuck? Watch where you are going shit head!"

The man sat up and rubbed his white hair, red eyes sparkling with glee, and laughed. "Whoa whoa! You got a mouth on you! Anyways got to go or I will definitely have detention this time for being late!" He got up quickly and picked up his bag and ran off inside.

What an ass. He didn't even apologize and he didn't even help me up with my stuff. I gathered my things that have fallen and got up. Wait.. if he's late, then I must be too! Shit. I ran inside quickly to find my first class. Holding my schedule in my hand tightly and looking around quickly as I ran I soon found the classroom and stopped. I calmed my breathing and walked in the classroom and instantly felt all eyes on me. I didn't dare look at any of them as I walked up to the teacher, handing in my schedule.

Then I heard a familiar voice, "Lovino! Veh~ Fratello!"

Fuck.

I can feel my cheeks get hotter and I looked at Feliciano with an angry pout. He was up out of his chair and flailing his arms like an idiot and of course sitting next to him was Ludwig. I would've been surprised to see them if I hadn't shown fratello my schedule. Right now I was just embarrassed he had to announce our relation to the entire class. I sighed and did a quick wave before turning back to the teacher who gave me my assigned seat. I quickly went to sit in the empty seat and prayed that the teacher would hurry up with the lesson so I can stop being stared at. Maybe it was the fact that me and Feliciano told the teacher to save this spot for me, I was sitting right behind him. Just perfect now I can watch him and Ludwig be secretly lovey dovey while the teacher's back is turned. I sighed and set my bag down and froze.

This isn't my bag.

What the fuck! It's that damn albino bastard's bag! how could I have not noticed this happened? Shit, now what am I supposed to do? What I had in my hands at the front stairs when we fell was all I had that was mine. I have to go find him. I opened the bag hoping to at least find a pen in there somewhere, but what I found was a complete paper mess. I kept digging anyways and soon I found one all the way at the bottom. Wait what was that that I saw? I looked inside closely and picked the small thin wrapper and gasped when I realized what it was. I dropped his bag to the floor and looked at my hand in disgust. The wrapper wasn't opened but it was still revolting. To think that that bastard brings condoms to school in his school bag! I looked around and saw a sanitizer bottle hanging from Ludwig's bag. Shit. Now I have to ask. I tapped Feliciano's shoulder with my other hand, "Pssst! Fratello."

To hell I was going to ask Ludwig for anything. "Si Lovino?~"

"Give me Ludwig's hand sanitizer. Quickly," I ordered.

He then asked Ludwig and soon handed it to me and I quickly coated my hands with sanitizer. Ugh, I will so have my foot up that bastards ass for this. I handed back the sanitizer and opened my notebook and wrote some notes down and wondered how I was going to find the albino jerk. He better not mess with my stuff. I sighed.

Soon the class had ended and I got up and gathered my things and put on that bastard's backpack.

Ludwig stopped and looked at the backpack, "That bag looks a lot like mein bruders."

I looked at him and went up to him quickly, "What does he look like? Is he pale, have white hair, red eyes on that stupido face?"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow, then nodded, "Ja, that's him."

"What's his next class? Tell me."

"He has a math class next just down the hall, last door on the left."

I quickly left out the door without saying anything else and headed straight for the classroom. Just as I made it to the door I was instantly greeted by the teacher of the class. "Oh you must be my new student! Lovino Vargas right?"

I stopped and stared, confused, "What?" I brought out my schedule and realized that this class was also my second period. I frowned knowing that I have a class with that backpack stealing bastard. On top of everything I now know that he is also my fratello's boyfriend's brother! Could this get any worse?

"Hey you!" The albino ran up to me with a grin on his face and my backpack in his hand. I immediately glare at him, "Is this your bag? It's too neat in there to be mine!" He laughed and I snatched my bag back and threw his at him and angrily walked into the classroom.

The teacher, oblivious of the tense atmosphere, gave back my schedule and gave me my assigned seat. "Oh no way! that seat is next to mine! Come on!"

Guess it can get worse. "Can I change my seat?"

The albino laughed and grabbed my arm and pulled me into the class, "He is joking! We are going to have a blast!"

I yanked my arm out of his hold, I was pretty sure my face was red by now, "Chigi! Don't touch me stupido!"

He stopped and looked at me and grinned, laughing, "Chigi? What is that?"

"Leave me alone. Take a damn hint," I crossed my arms and sat in my assigned seat, him sitting beside me. I kept my head straight and took out what I needed to start the class, ignoring him. Though, I was getting more irritated knowing that he was staring at me now. I sighed angrily and turned to him and snapped, "What? Why are you staring at me?"

"Eh?" he straightened his back from being caught, as if he was being so sneaky about it. "You look familiar! Have we met? No no I know what it is! You look a lot like my brother's boyfriend Feli!"

I frowned. "He's my twin brother idiota." I looked forward again.

"Really? But you two don't look exactly alike!"

I said nothing hoping that soon he will just stop talking. I started to doodle on my notebook and faintly hearing the albino talking more and more in the background. I could care less what he was saying at the moment. Maybe I can ask to switch out of this class...

I gasped suddenly and tensed up all over and looked up, seeing that he was tugging on his curl. My face went completely scarlet and I quickly kicked at the albino, kicking him off his chair.

"Whoa!" he didn't have time to catch himself so he fell on the hard cold floor while everyone laughed. I quickly crossed my arms onto my desk and buried my face in them, hiding my face and squeezing my legs together. I am going to kill him. Shivering from the sensation of getting my curl pulled, it looked a lot like I was crying from anyone else who didn't know what was really happening. Quickly, I was forcing myself to calm down and taking slow deep shaky breaths. I felt a tap on my shoulder but I didn't dare look up.

"Hey you okay?" the albino was sounding a bit concerned and confused. "It couldn't have hurt that much right?"

I mumbled in my arms, "Leave me alone.."

The guy pouted, finally getting the hint and a moment later the class continued. I continued to ignore him for the rest of the class, eventually picking up my head from my arms. And for the rest of the class he did not speak to me. Good. Now a bit of peace on my first day.

The class ended a couple of minutes early and everyone was putting their stuff away and eagerly waiting to get out of the class as quick as possible. I started putting my stuff away and glanced at the red eyed man. Hm, never thought he could stay this quiet for this long. He looks like a normal guy now with crazy hair and eyes...

Okay maybe not completely normal. But he is now less annoying when he doesn't talk. The albino man noticed he was being stared at and looked at me. I felt my face get hot, embarrassed I got caught staring, and quickly looked away and continued putting my stuff away. The second I heard the dismissal bell ring I was the first to exit.

Shit. Shit. I hate that idiota.


	2. Stupido Cazzo Bastardo

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything hetalia related! I am just making up a story here! I will upload chapters as soon as I can and I will upload them sooner if you guys really like my chapters! So thank you and enjoy~

**Amore Mio**

**Chapter 2: stupido cazzo bastardo**

Lunch period started and the day couldn't get any slower. It was only half of the day and it's a shitty one. First I meet that bastard and he goes and steals my bag. Then, he pulls my curl. Also, he sits next to me in second period. On top of everything the food here sucks. And I didn't make a lunch. I grabbed an apple and a bottled water and go find the table where Feliciano is and sit. I sighed. At least I can relax a bit before my next class.

"Something the matter Lovino?" Feliciano tilted his head curiously.

"The potato bastard's brother is the problem. I just want peace now so don't bother me," I took a bite of my apple.

"Is that all you are going to eat? Awww did you forget the lunch I made for you?"

"You made a lunch for me and forgot to tell me?" I angrily pouted at him. "Thanks a lot."

"Oh veh! I forgot to tell you I'm sorry! Here have some of mine!"

"I will be fine." I drank some of my water and looked away from them. I was really hungry but not desperate. The day is almost over and I can go and eat food at home. No problem.

"Oh, looks like my brother is going to join us for once," I heard Ludwig say.

I looked up and looked where he was looking and got up quickly. Gotta hide. I searched around for an escape route but it was too late. I have been spotted! Damn, he is coming up to me.

"Hey there you are!" he smiled at me and his eyes sparkled. Such odd eyes.

"I told you to leave me alone," I reminded him.

"Can we talk? Out in the courtyard," he asked.

Why am I considering it? I sighed and nodded and walked outside. He smiled happily quickly opened the door for me as I walked out then led the way to where he wanted to talk. This stupido cazzo. Why am I even following him? Why do I want to know what he wants to talk about? Soon we stopped by an isolated area where there is a willow tree standing tall and leaves hanging and swaying with the calm wind. Overall, it was a nice peaceful place and I was surprised that this bastard even knew about this place. I looked at him and he went up to the tree and sat with his back leaning on the body of the tree. He patted the spot next to him.

My cheeks got red and I shook my head, "What do you need to talk to me about in such an isolated area?"

"I want to apologize," he chuckled. "I thought maybe this place would calm you down more and you would accept my apology and my friendship."

I pouted.

He grinned, "Something about that pout..." he mumbled just loud enough to barely be heard.

"I should go."

He quickly grabbed my hand, "No stay! I wanna know your answer. Pretty please with Gilbirds on top!"

"What?"

He laughed.

I brought my hand back, realizing he has been holding it for a while. I sighed hating myself right now, "My name is Lovino Vargas. Pleasure meeting you, bastard."

He grinned and jumped up overjoyed and hugged onto me tightly. "Yes! My name is Gilbert! Nice to meet ya~~"

"Yeah yeah.." I pushed him off after a moment then sat down by the tree. "Just sit and be quiet."

He laughed and sat next to me, "Yes your majesty!"

I laid my head on the tree and closed my eyes. I forgot my food at the table. Oh well. We both sat there in silence but for a short while, because Gilbert decided to poke me until I finally opened my eyes. I started to glare and began to say something but then I noticed he was holding something small with yellow feathers.

"This is my best bird friend, Gilbird!~ Name I got creatively from my awesome name!" he smiled proud of himself.

This stupido bastard is so full of himself. "Gilbird?" I raised an eyebrow. "Poor thing having to bear part of an idiot's name." I smirked a bit.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot I'm awesome! The awesome Gilbert!"

"Oh yeah what's makes you so 'awesome' Mr. Big Head?"

"Haven't you met me? I have awesome hair, I have an awesome body, I have an awesome personality, and an awesome bird buddy! I'm the full package here! I even got you hooked on my awesomeness and we became friends! Because you dig my awesomeness~" he smirked as if he was high up there in the air above everyone else.

I pushed his face away from my personal bubble and pouted at him, "I only agreed to it because you wouldn't have left me alone if I didn't!"

"Lies! You dig my awesomeness! Just admit it!"

"I'm not going to admit shit that isn't true! and I don't 'dig' anything about you!"

"Then why are your cheeks going red? Liar!" he was laughing right about now.

"I'm not a liar and my cheeks are red because you annoy me!"

Suddenly, Gilbird flew out of Gilbert's hand and landed right on top of my head and both of us went quiet. I looked up trying to see the yellow bird who is getting all comfortable. Gilbert stared in shock and amazement. "What's the matter with you? Get your bird out of my hair."

"Gilbird never lands on someone's head other then mine. He must really like you!" he smiled at me happily.

I looked away from his stupid smile, "Just get him off..."

He then took the bird off and the bell rang letting them know that lunch was over. After lunch period I had a couple more classes with the stupido cazzo and of course he found some way to be next to me and took every opportunity to talk about himself. Not that I cared. But it was such a relief when the last bell rang and it was time to go home. I yawned, already ready to dive into bed, and headed to my car and got in. I threw my bag to the backseat and started the car and immediately went in reverse. What a day...

The car jerked and I immediately stopped the car, freaking out internally and wondering what the fuck did I hit. I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and got out of my car and went to the rear.

"Ooooouchie..." there laid Gilbert of all people on the black road.

"God damn it Gilbert! What the hell you thinking walking up to a car that's in reverse?!" I knelt down to him and looked him over for any obvious injuries. "Are you okay idiot? Anything broken?"

He stared up at me and cupped his hand on my cheek softly, "I... I..."

I felt myself get hot. Shit. What the-?

"I see the light," he said dramatically.

I glared at him and slapped his hand away, "This isn't a time to be joking around stupid bastard! Get up already you are attracting attention!"

He laughed and got up, "But I did fall pretty hard!"

"Whatever."

Ludwig came over in his car with Feliciano in the passenger seat, "Gilbert! What the heck you up to now?"

"Eh? Oh bruder! Nothing just messing around with my new friend!"

I crossed my arms and Ludwig continued, "Ok well change of plans, we are going to Feliciano's place to study. Coming with?"

"What? No come on!" I sighed. Now he is coming to my place?

"Yes come Gilbert!~ Veh it will be fun!~ I will make pasta~!"

"Sounds awesome! As long as my new friend Lovino is there!" he wrapped an arm around me before I could escape in my car. I glared and struggled against his hold. "Mind if I get a ride from Lovino?"

"If it's okay with Lovino," Ludwig looked at me.

"NO!" I looked at Gilbert and he was giving me puppy eyes. "God damn it just get in the car! Let me go!"

"Yes! See ya later Ludwig!" he quickly let go and jumped into the car in the passenger seat. I pouted and got back into the driver seat and continued on my way home. Almost immediately Gilbert was messing around with my radio and flipping through all the stations. Honestly, he reminds me of a child.

"Just pick something! Stop messing with my radio!"

He looked at me and smiled, stopping on one station. I glanced at him and raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Why are you just staring at me?"

"You know I bet you that you are not so grumpy and cranky once we really get to know each other! I bet deep down you are a sweet person. You are just trying to scare me off aren't you?"

"Wow you are so smart. You have me all figured out don't you? You definitely caught me," I said sarcastically.

He laughed catching my sarcasm, "Okay okay fine! But why are you so angry? All I did was accidentally crash into you and accidentally take your bag."

I sighed but didn't say anything and to my annoyance he smiled, "You can't find a reason can you? I knew it! You think I'm actually awesome don't you?"

"No I don't! Just shut up!" I finally sped into the drive way of my place and parked, getting out quickly. Gilbert grabbed both of our bags and smiled handing mine to me. I snatched it from him then walked inside the house. I called out to Feliciano knowing if I don't I might catch him and Ludwig sucking each others faces. I threw my bag onto the couch on my way to the kitchen, smelling the garlic and oregano in the air. Gilbert followed me behind as I entered the kitchen and of course as I expected, Ludwig was holding onto Feliciano while he was cooking.

"Ugh... get a room you two," I said calmly as I grabbed myself a cup of water.

Feliciano giggled and turned his head so he can give Ludwig a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What's cooking?" Gilbert leaned over to look at the food on the stove.

"Baked ziti with a side of sausage!~" Feliciano smiled sweetly.

"Awesome! You are such an awesome cook! I can't wait to try it! I was worried we were gonna start studying first before we get to eat!"

"Feli talked me into starting off with food," Ludwig replied.

"I am very hungry!~ Veh~"

I stood there watching both potato bastards be all over Feliciano. I sighed and walked to the living room, Feliciano has always been the popular one. Sometimes I think about what if I be nice like him for a day then maybe I could be just as popular and have friends who will love to be around me and find someone to love too. Every time I try that people never take me seriously or are confused why I'm 'acting weird'. I sat down on the couch and took a drink from my glass of water. Who would love someone like me? I curse all the time and I'm always angry and make a big deal about the littlest things. I just can't expect anyone to find me appealing, then I will not get hurt. Yeah fuck all of these assholes who find my brother better then me.

Still. It would be nice to have someone who loves me.

I rubbed my head and closed my eyes. When I opened them again I saw Gilbert walking over with plates of food. "Food is ready! I brought over a plate for you! I wasn't sure if you wanted to eat here or on the table!"

I would say the table but I really didn't want to see Ludwig and Feliciano be lovey dovey. "Here is fine."

He placed my food down on the coffee table in front of me and sat next to me with his plate. I didn't care that he was sitting with me to eat, hunger from not eating all day taking over my mind. I started to eat and he did as well. For a moment it was quiet then I finally broke the silence.

"Why you sitting with me and not your brother and my brother?" I looked at him.

"Because if I sat with them then I will be a third wheel! And I saw that you were by yourself so I thought why not be third wheels together!" he smiled at me.

"Gilbert. There can only be one third wheel."

"You know what I mean!"

I couldn't help but give off a soft chuckle at his stupidity and his reaction to my reply.

Gilbert stared and his mouth fell open a bit, "Wow you actually smiled! I didn't think you could! The awesome me made you smile though!"

"I can smile if I want to idiot! I'm not some damn robot!"

"You should smile more often. I like it," he smiled sweetly, Gilbird watching us from on top of his white hair.

I stared at him for a moment then pushed him, "Whatever. I don't care what you like." I looked down feeling bashful for some reason. This asshole is making me feel weird and do weird things. Since when was the last time I had a good laugh? I can't remember...

"I will make you really laugh one of these days! That is if you really can~"

"Whatever," I continued eating and soon I finished.

After dinner we all sat in the living room and helped each other out with our homework and quizzed each other on our study guides from upcoming future tests. Of course, since it is my first day it was more of an overview of what I have missed and I felt less like an idiot afterward. Soon night has fallen and it was time for the two brothers to head home. Finally. This was the longest strangest day ever and I was ready for it to end. I was gathering all my supplies and stuffing them in my bag and Feliciano and Ludwig headed outside and most likely are going to hang by his car smacking lips for five minutes before finally leaving. Gilbert knew this already and sighed when he saw them out the window by Ludwig's car. "Well looks like it's going to be a while til we get home."

"How long have they been together and they are still sucking each others face off?"

Gilbert laughed, "Good one! But I know it's just because Ludwig loves him."

"...What about you? I bet you got yourself someone to love since you have those condoms in your bag," oh god why am I even asking?

"You saw those?" he laughed. "No I don't have anyone."

"Oh Mr. Awesome has no love of his life?"

He laughed, "Well I do have my eyes on someone~" He smiled at me. "I just hope I'm awesome enough for that special someone~ Which I'm sure I am!"

I picked up my bag. Wonder who he has his eyes on...

"Stupid idiot."

Gilbert suddenly hugged onto me and pulled away when he heard Ludwig honk his horn, telling Gilbert he is ready to go home now. He smiled at me happily and waved as he walked out, "See ya tomorrow Lovino!"

I stood there watching him leave. Then once he was out of sight I headed upstairs to my room and got ready for bed. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. The memory of Gilbert hugging me going through my head. His warm muscular arms around me. He smelled... kinda nice.

I stared at myself in the mirror. WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?

I am tired. I gotta go to bed right away. I went back to my room and laid down in bed and closed my eyes. "See you tomorrow stupido cazzo bastardo."


	3. Antonio

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Hetalia! This story is just something I made up in my crazy mind.

**Amore Mio**

**Chapter 3: **Antonio...

_Sweating. Breathing heavily. Heart pounding. Scratching and biting. Feeling something so overwhelming but begging for more. __I dug my nails deeper onto Gilbert's skin and getting shivers every time his hot breath hit my neck. I cried out as he went deeper both of us wanting more and more. _

_ "Gilbert... haah Gil..." I moaned shakily._

_ I looked up at him and saw those eyes become softer and his smile more gentle. I reached up and gripped onto his light hair and forced him down into a kiss. In return he kissed me back and bit onto my lip, I moaned in reply. Soon our lips parted and Gilbert was breathing heavier, "L-Lovi... I'm gonna cum...haah!"_

_ I held onto him tightly and cried out feeling a sudden warmth in me._

I woke up suddenly drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, I looked around confused with the sudden change of atmosphere then soon realizing I was just dreaming. Why am I dreaming of that again? It's been a month and a half since I first met Gilbert, and I've had the same dream for the third time since then. I sat up in bed and wiped away some sweat from my forehead. I've gotten to know Gilbert more, he was more then just an idiot. He is a pure idiot! There is no way I could ever like him! All he does is joke around and follow me around and get me in trouble with the teachers because he was talking to me or giving me letters during a lecture. All he does as an apology is smile and give me big puppy eyes. Those damn eyes. For some reason I forgive him and it annoys me because he goes ahead and does exactly what I got angry at him for. I sighed and got up from bed and began my morning routine before heading off to school. I changed the radio station to something decent that wasn't about ass and titties and continued driving to school. This was probably the only calm non-Gilbert time that I had.

"This song sucks!" Gilbert popped up from behind the driver's seat making me jump.

"What the fuck?! Gilbert what the fuck you doing in my car!?" I glared back at him and trying to keep my eyes on the road at the same time, looking back and forth.

Gilbert laughed and climbed into the front seat next to me. "Ludwig came to your place early to pick up Feliciano and I came with him! So I decided to sneak into your car while you were still sleeping~" he smiled his stupid smile.

"That's just fucking creepy! God damn it Gilbert. Don't do it again!"

He laughed, "Okay I will make sure to tell you next time when I'm going to sneak into your car~"

I gave him a look, "Smart ass."

He smirked. "Thanks big ass!"

"My ass is not big! If anything you are a fat ass. That other night you ate, what, four plates of what my brother made? plus dessert!"

"What can I say~ it was delicious~ I have no regrets."

"You will when you start gaining fat all over your body."

"Well thank god I have awesome metabolism~"

I rolled my eyes and found a parking space in the parking lot of the school and reached back to grab my bag. Gilbert grabbed onto my shoulder and looked straight into my eyes. I couldn't help but stare but I was also confused. "What...?" I could feel my cheeks get hotter as he kept staring.

He then smiled. "Thanks for the ride. See you second period~" he lightly squeezed my arm then got out with his bag and walked towards the school. I sat there for a moment then quickly got out of the car and took a deep breath. I'm going to kill him.

I quickly went to my first period and began my day. I could hardly pay attention at all in my classes. Lately when Gilbert would give me the slightest touch I would feel weird, which is why I hate it when he does touch me. I can still feel his hug and his hand on my shoulder as if it was happening now. Well I know one thing is for sure, Antonio never made me feel this way.

Antonio...

I almost forgotten. Damn. This is all so stupid. I can't fall into this mess all over again. Not so soon after that. He's the reason I even moved back over here. Ugh, I don't even want to think about it. Why is it that I'm always surrounded by idiots and jerkholes? It's really annoying.

Lunch was almost over and it was just me and Gilbert hanging out by the same tree we always hang out at. We just sat there and talked and Gilbert was being a joker as usual and we ate together. Soon the bell rang and we got up.

"Ciao Gilbert," I started to walk off until he got in front of me. "What?"

"You alright? You seem off! You didn't yell that much at me!"

I frowned, "I'm fine! Just tired I guess." The whole Antonio ex-boyfriend business really didn't leave my mind yet like I hoped it would.

He shrugged, not much he could do anyways, "If you say so! I will see you next period! We are going to your place after school right?"

"Sure I guess," I went around him and continued walking to my class. Sorry bastard but I don't feel in the mood to deal with your stupidity. I quietly entered my classroom and sat down at my seat and took out my stuff. I ignored the daily warm up that was on the wall knowing I will just get the answer and explanation later after the bell rings. I should just forget about him. He's gone and he won't come for me. I sighed and the bell rang.

A brown haired guy walked into the classroom a moment after and came up to the teacher. I was scribbling down the warm up question on the board into my notebook. And I looked up to make sure I wrote it right and that's when I saw him. All the blood in me disappeared and I went cold. I sat there frozen. No. It can't be.

"Class," the teacher began. "Meet our new student Antonio Carriedo."

NO. NO. NO.

Antonio looked over at the students then stopped when he spotted me. He then smiled and I immediately got up out of my chair. I glared at him darkly and threw my stuff into my bag and ran out of the class quickly. I could feel all eyes on me and the teacher calling out for me to come back into class but I kept running and running until I made it to my happy place. The tree.

I can't believe this! There is no way he came all the way over here to my school as a coincidence! What the fuck does he want?! I was shaking all over and sat down at the tree and sobbed into my knees. Go away! Please just go away! We are through damn it!

"Lovino...?" I heard a very familiar voice say my name and right now I wanted to shoot myself then show Gilbert that I was crying. I heard him come closer then go down to my level in front of me. "Lovi? You ok? Are you crying? What happened?"

I sniffled and said with a shaky voice, "Sh-shit how m-many damn questions you g-got?"

I heard Gilbert move over next to me and bring me into a hug. I peeked out at him and held onto him tightly. Shit I didn't care right now, I needed this. Now if I could only wake up or make Antonio disappear, this would be perfect. I slowly stopped crying and was calming down and Gilbert never let me go. I think I was okay with it too. I peeked up at him and I could have been seeing things, but I think I saw him give me a kiss on top of my head.

"Gilbert.."

"Ja?" he looked at me. "You okay now?"

His face is so close... All I can do was nod.

"Want to tell me what happened? Anyone that I need to punch in the dick?" he chuckled.

I pulled away from his hold and wiped away the tears. "No I don't think a punch to the dick will make him disappear."

"Him? Who?"

I looked at him, not sure if I should tell him about my ex-boyfriend coming to our school.

"Lovi we have been friends for a while! You can tell me!"

I sighed and replied sarcastically, "Oh yeah because a month and a half is a long time!"

"Well you know..." he struggled a bit to find words then laughed. "We got to know each other better right? So you should know that I am here for you! I... well I li-" he stared at me then closed his mouth.

I tilted my head. "Gilbert?"

"Nevermind. Anyways tell me whats up."

"It's really no-"

"Lovi! Tell me now! Or I will...bite you! Yeah I will bite you and it will not be erotic!"

"Sure..." I cleared my throat. "I mean don't do that you freak!"

"Then talk!"

"Okay shit..." I sighed and laid my head on the tree. It will all be okay, the worst he could do is never talk to me again for being gay. I was destined to be alone anyways. And when you are alone no one can hurt you, so I guess that was the advantage point of everything.

Gilbert watched me with his full undivided attention.

"Before coming back here and coming to this school I was living with my now ex-boyfriend. I thought I loved him and I thought he loved me back. And he always seemed so nice but all along he was a damn dirty cheater. I caught him with some woman in our bed. Apparently its been going on for about half of our relationship. I got upset and left to live in an apartment but... it didn't work out because he would always come to find me and try to make me take him back and he would stalk me. After a few months I had enough of it and left the country and came back to my home country and lived with my fratello." I took a deep shaky breath. "And now... my ex-boyfriend Antonio has shown up in my class... out of nowhere. It scared the fuck out of me and angered me so much! I have no idea how he found me! I didn't give him my address and I didn't let him know what school I was going to! How could he have found me?!"

"Oh shit... That is some deep serious shit..." Gilbert was taking it all in.

I sighed, "I'm sorry... it's crazy and a lot to take in... especially since... Well you think I'm gay now don't you? Probably don't want to hang out now right? I don't blame you especially since now Antonio is going to make my life a living hell. I mean whatever right? I don't care! I don't care if you get up right now and walk away! Go on see if I care!"

Gilbert put a finger over my lips, "Ssssshhh..." he smiled at me softly and cupped my cheek in his hand. "I'm going no where Lovi. You would die without my awesomeness in your life."

My cheeks went red and I pouted at him. "Gilbert stop..."

Don't...

He leaned in closer and slowly both of our eyes shut and our lips met. Time seemed to stop around us. I had completely forgotten where I was and why I was crying before. Slowly I melted into the kiss but quickly pulled away. "I got to go! I can't do this again!"

He grabbed my arm. "Stay! It's not like you got anywhere to go right?"

He was right. Damn.

He smirked, knowing he was right. Either way I wasn't going to get up because my legs felt like jello. Stupid jerkhole. It's just like him to come over when I'm feeling like shit and sprinkle his charm over onto me and make everything better as if my situation was nothing. As if everything was going to be okay. How the fuck does he do that? I don't get how he is able to do that! Fucking ass!

I felt my lips softly. He tasted... really good. I pouted when I realized that and I hated myself for falling again. Wait...

"Gilbert why aren't you in class right now?" I looked at him but then looked away when he glanced at me.

"Eh? Oh I told the teacher I had diarrhea and he gave me the pass with no questions asked!" he grinned at my disgusted face. "I just really wanted to get out of that class!"

"EW. God damn it Gilbert!" I pushed him away and he burst out laughing. This fucking stupid head! Ugh. Well... I'm glad he did that though, because then I would've been alone. I'm happy he's here using his stupidity to make me feel better. I stared at him while he laughed and smiled a soft smile to myself. This idiot. I have decided to stay here with him for the rest of the period.


	4. Sono Caduto Per Voi

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is Hetalia! I just made up the story in my crazy mind.

_I just wanted to let everyone know that I am so so happy for all the story followers and people favoring my story! And i want everyone to know that **this chapter was deleted and changed/edited**. So for some of those who have read the chapter 4 from before i really do apologize i did this to you but i felt like i went a little off track of making sense so i edited it! it's my own damn fault for typing the chapters at like frikin midnight! Also i apologize for taking so long to update! i have been busy with both of my jobs and with other life shit that i will not get into but its the main reason why i type my chapters at night! so anyways enough babbling! thank you for being patient and enjoy the new updated chapter! and i will get the next chapter up as soon as i can!_

**Amore Mio**

**Chapter 4: **Sono Caduto per voi

I held the flowers tightly in my hand and gulped as I walked up to the house. I was never the one to do such mushy things but I have been an ass to him so I thought why not surprise him with these flowers. I cleared my throat and walked into the house and searched around for him. Where was that bastard? Did he leave to go do something? Maybe he is in the backyard tending to his parents garden. They were currently out of town on some business trip so it was just me and Antonio in the house. I went to go look but there was no one there. Maybe he is taking his 'siesta' as always. Honestly he takes naps as if he was a child. I went to the stairs and picked up his shirt that was lying at the foot of the stairs and went up. At the top I found his pants and I sighed knowing that he is sleeping naked again. Well I don't mind, it will probably make things a lot easier later on. I blushed at the thought. I picked up the pants and stopped halfway to the bedroom when I spotted another piece of clothing but it wasn't one that I recognized. I picked up the small shirt and looked at it. I kept walking and spotted another pair of pants but for someone much smaller and just a foot away I saw a bra.

A bra...

I dropped all the clothing I had in my hand and went up to the bedroom and hesitated for a moment until finally opening the door. All the blood in my body went cold at the sight before me and I stood there frozen. Antonio noticed the door had opened and pulled away from the girl beneath him.

"Lovino you're home!" both of them started fumbling with the sheets and blankets to cover themselves, but I had already seen it all.

Suddenly all the blood and heat ran throughout my entire body and my hands went into fists. Anger wouldn't be the right word to describe how I was feeling. I was feeling something way beyond that. I was able to find my voice and yelled at him, "DIE IN FUCKING HELL ANTONIO"

I quickly ran away from the room and past all the clothing and down the stairs and out the door as quickly as my feet could take me. I'm not sure where I was going but I knew I just wanted to get as far away as possible from that house. How could this have happened? how could I have been so blind? how long has this been going on?

I need to calm down somewhere. I stopped running and walked to a nearby coffee place and ordered myself an espresso. I sighed and took a careful sip of the espresso and set it back down on the table. The horrible scene played back in my head and my lip started trembling. Was I not enough...? I feel like shit.

My phone started going off and I knew it was Antonio so I didn't answer. I took out my phone and set it down on the table and waited til he stopped calling. I have to change my number. I took another sip of espresso. It was nearly one and a half years that we have been together and even before that we have been good friends so this was a huge shock to me. After a while of call after call my phone went quiet for a moment then another call ring tone went off and this time it was Feliciano. I wiped my tears away and answered the call, putting the phone to my ear.

My voice was shaky, "C-ciao fratello..."

"Ciao! Lovino? Lovino you okay? You sound off!"

"N-no I feel like shit! Antonio is a big ass h-hat!"

"Eh? What happened?"

"Antonio h-has been cheating on me..."

"What? No!" he was shocked at the news and in the background I could hear other people that were in the room with him. Most likely his boyfriend Ludwig. I don't know why I am even talking to Feliciano about this. Normally I would never be so weak. I started to cry more and Feliciano started to ask questions that I didn't want to answer or didn't know how to answer.

"Lovino..." Feliciano said sadly. In the background someone very loud started talking.

"Hey Feli! I am so awesome! I even got your cat to love me!~" the loud man started laughing but then was hushed by probably Ludwig. "Eh? What's going on? Why does Feli look so sad?"

I sighed. "Fratello if you're busy I can just talk to you later."

"Lovino! If you need a place to stay. Come back home. I really miss you. It would be great! And I can introduce you to Ludwig finally! And he has a brother too!"

"That's me! The awesome brother!" I heard the loud one shout in the background.

"Grazie... I will think about it. I got to go..."

"Okay si si! I love you fratello!"

I nodded, "Ciao."

"Byyyyye! Hey Feliciano wha-" I hanged up. That person in the background was loud... whatever.

I set my phone down and saw that Antonio left a billion voicemails on my phone and looked out the window then saw Antonio running towards the place.

Wait what the fuck?! I quickly got up and bolted out of the place. "GET AWAY FROM ME DAMN IT"

"Lovino wait!"

I need to get away! How the fuck did he find me?! I kept running and running and turning every corner and running through crowds until finally losing him and kept running until I knew he was for sure gone. My whole body was hurting from running so much and I was panting hard.

And just this morning I had a great filling breakfast Antonio made before he drove to work. I had picked up hours since it was some random holiday and there was no school today. If I didn't finish my work early and left work early to get those damn flowers I wouldn't have seen Antonio with that woman. And I wouldn't be here crying and running away from him. I kept running until I knew he was far gone and my legs were tired. I continued walking wondering where I was to go. Stupid me decided to leave home to stay with Antonio for the last few months of our relationship. Enroll in his stupid high school. Get in a stupid argument with my own parents, all because I was off in the heavens and never realizing he was just as bad as they all tried to tell me. Shit. How can I go home after all that? They are all going to say I told you so!

I have no other place to go to. I walked the short cut to my old home which took off only a couple of miles of walking. I soon was standing on the front door step and stared for a moment until I decided to go to the side of the house and climb up the ladder that has been there for some time now. Tonight I wish not to deal with hysteric parents and Feliciano clinging onto me. I carefully went onto the roof and found a comfortable spot and laid there. That night I stayed there and the following morning is when I went to talk to family but, Antonio's car pulled up in front of the house. I quickly bolted from the house and went to stay with uncle instead. He and my aunt were the worst pick. One word. Homophobes. And they knew all about my attraction to guys. Well to Antonio. They were real assholes to me and didn't appreciate it when somehow Antonio was at the front door asking for me and begging to speak to me. He got cursed at and a door to his face and soon after I got kicked out with a bag of what little I had.

I then went family to family but Antonio was determined and it was really freaking me out and some of my family couldn't handle it anymore. That's when I decided to try going back home again, hoping he wouldn't try looking for me there again. Feliciano and my parents were thrilled to have me back, as well as pissed off about the Antonio business, and they all helped me get back on my feet and even get my own first car and then enroll into fratello's school. Thinking I would finally be at peace, it was the last place I would think to run into him again.

**...**

Gilbert. Gilbert was the man in the background with the loud voice. Damn I never realized it til now. He was the last person I would think to fall for. I laid there in bed staring up at the ceiling. It was the weekend so there was no school, I could smell the food fratello was making in the kitchen. I probably would be stressing out from seeing Antonio at school yesterday but for some reason it felt like it was only my imagination. But that kiss... I know that was no imagination. It was real and I can still feel his lips on mine. I picked up my iPod and changed the song that was playing through my headphones and set it down and continued to relax. Gilbert is oddly very soft skinned, does he moisturize or something? Heh, this is stupid. Why do I care and why am I wondering if he moisturizes? I don't care.

Ugh, I sound stupid. I closed my eyes and I could see those red eyes over mine and can almost feel his warmth as if he was there . My imagination must be really good because I can feel his hot breath on me now.

Wait.

I opened my eyes and there Gilbert was and I gasped and screamed startled and punched him right on the jaw and fumbled to sit up.

"Ah fuck!" Gilbert rolled over on the bed and was holding his jaw along with his crotch. Oh shit, I must of accidentally racked him.

"Gilbert what the fuck?!" I watched him be in pain. That's what he fucking gets for scaring me.

"My a-a-awesome balls..." he stayed there in a ball on my bed for a while.

"Sorry... you scared me. Why the fuck are you in my room? How did you get in?"

I heard Feliciano call from downstairs. "Lovino you okay veh?"

I yelled back. "I'm fine!"

Soon Gilbert sat up feeling better now. "I just wanted to surprise you! I didn't think you were going to kick me in the balls!"

"I thought you said you knew me! If you did you would know that if you try to scare me I will definitely kick you in the balls as defense."

Gilbert chuckled when he thought about it. "Yeah that's true. I didn't think it through enough."

"You still didn't answer my question. How did you get in here?!"

"Oh! The awesome me climbed that tree that's next to your house! Then I sneaked over to your window and climbed in when you weren't paying attention!" he grinned happy with himself.

"You are a creep you know that right?"

"I am awesome aren't I? Come on say it! Gilbert is so awesome!~" he scooted closer. "Gilbert is so awesome! Say it!"

"No! No way!" I moved away but he kept getting closer and he put his hands on my side and started tickling me. Oh shit. How did he know I'm ticklish? I never told anyone! I started to struggle and tried hard not to laugh. "G-Gil stop!"

"Oh someone's ticklish?~ I won't stop til you say Gilbert is awesome~"

"N-Never!"

"Then I guess I will never stop til you piss yourself~"

I couldn't take it, I started laughing hard that tears fell down my face. This damn bastard! I kept struggling but my laughter was making my whole body weak. I grabbed onto his shirt and pushed hoping to push him away.

"FUCK! OKAY! GILBERT IS AWESOME!" he then stopped and I took a deep breath and was panting. "Ugh fucker..."

Gilbert smiled down at me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I stopped and stared up at him. His face was so serious but gentle, it made me blush.

"Gilbert... I can't do this again... I don't want to be hurt like that again."

He grabbed onto my arms and made them wrap around behind his neck. "I am not an ass. I am awesome just like you said. And I want you."

"You don't want me..." I left my arms there.

"But I do~" he leaned down and kissed my chin. My heart was pounding quickly and I felt like it was beating really loud that even Gilbert can hear it. God is this really happening?

"Gilbert..." my voice was low and in a whisper as if I was telling a secret. "What about those condoms I found in your bag...?"

"Hm? Oh those? I got them from the school during a sex education lesson."

What a great excuse, I almost believe him. I pouted, "Liar..."

He chuckled, "Never~"

I pushed him and he laughed, "Shut up bastard. You probably are doing this because you want me to feel better. You don't really like me. You will get tired of me."

"I'm doing this because I think you're awesome," he smiled down at me.

I looked up at him and ran my fingers through his white hair slowly, for some reason this all felt so right. I studied his face and looked into those damn red eyes. I looked at his soft lips that are set in a soft smile and my dream went through my head again. My cheeks went a bright red remembering how everything seemed so similar right now to my dream. He leaned in closer and our lips met in a soft sweet kiss. I kept my arms around his neck and played with his hair softly while we kissed. Soon I melted into the kiss like when we were by the tree and I started to kiss him back. My heart was fluttering and I forgot about everything around me and about everything that was stressing me out. I want Gilbert damn it. I don't give a shit about Antonio. He never made me feel this way like Gilbert is making me feel. I bit on Gilbert's bottom lip and both of our mouths parted and he slid his tongue in my mouth and I went for a taste. For a potato bastard he tasted pretty damn good. Shit. I'm hopeless.

I've fallen once again.


End file.
